


Get The Bag With The Cream

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blink and you’ll miss it, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex, again nothing too rough or cwazee bc Im baby, background netteflix and Mercedes mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: Sylvain’s very meticulous and needs to follow every mental plan he lays out for himself to a T. But the dick down his throat wasn’t in his original itinerary.Sylvain gets throatfucked by a hot bombshell in a bar bathroom. More news at 11.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Blow My Mind Like Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii ☺️
> 
> finally getting this one out of my notes app 😈
> 
> never do this in real life . I certainly wouldn’t. Always practice safe sex 😤💯!
> 
> this is unbetad LMAO . If something’s misspelled or doesn’t make sense ..... no it isn’t And yes it does ❤️
> 
> title from Ice Cream by BLACKPINK & Selena Gomez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/5/21 update: now with ch 2 ! If U think I improved or revised ch 1 I’m so sorry but I did not 😆 horny chronicles continue anyways 🗣
> 
> Chapter title from Focus by Charli XCX

  
This is not how Sylvain thought tonight was going to go.

The plan was foolproof and had literally no room for error. He had made a promise to himself that he was just going to have a few drinks with his friends and be Completely Sober while celebrating Felix finally working up the nerve to propose to Annette after six years. The two weds-to-be would be the ones drinking themselves under the table (with Mercedes’ guidance, of course) and Sylvain would spend the night taking embarrassing photos of Felix that he would use as ammo sometime in the future.

All of that did happen because Sylvain’s very meticulous and needs to follow every mental plan he lays out for himself to a T. But the dick down his throat wasn’t in his original itinerary. 

“That’s it,” the blond man above him coos, sweeps Sylvain’s bangs backwards with a gentle hand before settling it at the crown of his head. “Good boy,” there’s a sigh from above, and Sylvain feels a slight tug at his hair that makes his eyes flutter and his nostrils flare.

Sylvain couldn’t help himself- the guy at the bar was just so sweet and charming and nice. Striking up conversation with a complete stranger and going toe to toe against every single one of Sylvain’s flirtatious remarks, some of his responses managing to get Sylvain to drop his mouth in surprise. Dimitri, if Sylvain remembers his name correctly, is an attentive listener that knows when a response is needed versus a simple hum. And he’s just, simply put, way too fucking attractive for his own good with his messy ponytail and eye patch and black compression shirt and those dark blue jeans that hug his lower half right at every dip and curve. And the gold watch that glinted in the bar’s low light every time he circled the rim of his empty glass. And the earth shattering smile he’d send Sylvain every time he caught him staring. 

So naturally, Sylvain was a goner when the man stood up from his bar stool and leaned into Sylvain’s space, towering over him, nipping at his ear while he asked him if he could take him home that night. 

And he really would have loved to, and the pained whimper he let out as his answer let the man know that he couldn’t so the blond stepped out of Sylvain’s space with a hasty apology, all prior bravado gone and replaced with sheepish embarrassment. 

“I have a work thing in the morning,” Sylvain blurted out in his haste to get the man back within reach. He reached out his hand and linked their pinky fingers together. “So I’d really love to but at least. Not tonight?”

In the background his gaggle of friends had been yelling loudly and egging on Felix and Annette into a jelly shot competition. Knowing how overly competitive the two were Sylvain (correctly) predicted that they were going to end up flat on their asses within the next thirty minutes. Sylvain had simply huffed out a chuckle, nothing short of fond though, and jerked his head in the direction of the noise. “Gotta make sure those two lovebirds get home safely, too.”

Dimitri had moved his hand to lightly cup Sylvain’s, smiling bashfully as he rubbed his thumb along the ridged line of Sylvain’s knuckles. “You’re sweet,” he’d softly said before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Sylvain’s mouth. “Can I have your number?” 

And Sylvain had enthusiastically given Dimitri his number. Had this been any other time he would have simply taken this small win for what it was and waited until the following day to reach out. But he’d also had three drinks in him by that point and his rationale was starting to wane. So he doesn’t exactly remember the conversation that had led to him being shoved in a bathroom stall and getting kissed within an inch of his life but there’s only so much flirting and longing gazes and lingering touches he can take before a guy like him flat out asks if someone will just come in his mouth. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” present Dimitri soothes as he slowly pulls his length from it’s spot rooted down Sylvain’s throat, glistening with a thick trail of spit hanging from the tip of his cockhead in the aftermath of gagging him with it. Sylvain heavily exhales with his mouth open, the sound dissolving into a whine when the hand in his hair stops him from lurching forward. “Mouth open,” Dimitri instructs and Sylvain mindlessly follows, hands fisted behind his back as he spreads his legs as far as they’ll go in his kneeled position. 

When he realizes why Dimitri’s leaning down, hooking a thumb behind his bottom row of teeth and pressing down on his tongue, Sylvain visibly shudders, eyes wide as he watches spit dribble from Dimitri’s mouth, and he’s eager to catch it himself so he tilts his head, moaning in delight as it pools in his mouth and mixes with his own.

Dimitri curses loudly into the silent air of the dingy bar bathroom before he corrects his stance, stands right over Sylvain’s kneeled frame and situates his feet farther apart with a soft jingle of his belt. He angles his hips forward before he starts feeding his cock back into Sylvain’s warm mouth, hissing as the man easily accepts him and purses his lips around his tip. He places one hand on the back of Sylvain’s neck and the other takes its place again in his hair, tugging backwards to his head is tilted upwards. “So pretty,” he breathes out, groans when Sylvain looks up at him with a flutter of his tear clumped lashes.

Even halfway to drunk Sylvain’s good at sucking dick. No hands needed, he easily pushes back Dimitri’s foreskin with his tongue and lips, puckers kisses on the ridged underside and laves his tongue into his slit, holds the weight of Dimitri’s dick against the flat of his tongue to collect any cum that slowly oozes out from his light touches.

Dimitri, slowly becoming impatient, backs Sylvain up so he’s scuttling backwards, scrambling to upright himself until his back reaches the cement wall of the stall. Cock still in his mouth, Sylvain slumps down a little so he can now spread his legs. “I’m gonna fuck your throat,” Dimitri says, gruffly, with an air of finality, and Sylvain simply melts against the wall.

Dimitri kicks his legs farther apart, making it so the underside of Sylvain’s knees bracket his booted ankles. He instructs Sylvain to put his hands up, links their fingers together before pinning them to the wall. His cock slips further into Sylvain’s mouth and Dimitri hisses, leans his head back as his hips chase the feeling.

Sylvain can feel himself slipping, mind going hazy and lightheaded as he whines around the man’s cock, shivers as his lips drag against the heated flesh with every roll of Dimitri’s hips. He remembers to breathe in and out through his nose, hug the underside of the cock in his mouth with his tongue, suckles the tip with his plush lips and wet tongue before every thrust back in where he rinses and repeats his technique, eager to make this man weak in the knees. He meets Dimitri’s gaze head on every time the man presses himself down into the hilt, fucks a path for himself into Sylvain’s throat, cursing at the way he flutters around him and how the vibrations of his choked moan and gagging shoot through him like a bullet. 

When Dimitri pulls out of his mouth completely Sylvain gasps, mouth sticky with thick strings of saliva dripping down from the roof of his mouth to is chin. He inhales once, twice, before Dimitri steps forward again and this time his lips and tongue meet the base of his cock before opening wider to press sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the blond’s balls. 

Sylvain doesn’t realize Dimitri’s keeping his hands pinned to the wall with just one of his own until the man starts fisting his cock, the sound of his movements loud as his hand works through Sylvain’s spit and his own slick. Sylvain looks up at the first hit of wet heat on his cheek, mouth watering around Dimitri’s balls as the man comes with an exhaled hiss, hips jerking against every wet swipe of Sylvain’s tongue against his balls. He pulls his hips away for just a moment to press his tip against Sylvain’s lips.

Sylvain’s eyes widen at this- this guy is  still  cumming? His mouth easily opens to accept the man and just as Dimitri promised he starts roughly fucking Sylvain’s throat.

Again, he has to remember to breathe in through his nose. He whines pathetically and his eyes roll back into his head with every mean piston. His hands twitch and curl in their pinned position above his head and he does his best to keep the plush fat of his lips loose and pliant enough for Dimitri’s thrusts but tight enough to create friction. And it works, of course it does, because every wet duck he manages pulls an almost feral groan from the man above him. His throat works on swallowing around the cum, saliva, and cock that continue to slide down it and he does a full body shudder when he hears the door to the bathroom open.

Dimitri, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to mind. His hips slow if only a little bit but they keep fucking into the wet heat of Sylvain’s mouth. The entire thing is so hot to Sylvain that he ends up accidentally moaning around the thick weight of Dimitri in his mouth. Dimitri voices his own pleasure with a deep groan in similar volume and he grins wickedly when he manages to get Sylvain to choke around him.

There’s a shuffle of noise outside the stall, someone cursing under their breath, and eventually the bathroom door opens again signaling their leave. Dimitri presses his cock down as deep as it’ll go, watching with unhinged glee as Sylvain’s nose twitches in the curly tufts of his pubic hair, before he pulls his hips away, keening himself at the thick trail of spit that connects them before it breaks off and dribbles down Sylvain’s chin. Sylvain’s inhale is immediate and he sends himself into a coughing fit, chest heaving while his throat works around whatever is caught in it. He’s panting open mouthed and has the nerve to look a little defiant when he catches Dimitri staring at him. His hands flex when Dimitri tightens his grip on them and he mewls weakly. 

“A minx,” Dimitri coos, completely unfazed by whatever the fuck just happened with the door. Haughtily, he holds his cock by the base with his free hand as works on bumping the tip of it against Sylvain’s lips and tapping it on his outstretched tongue. He angles his hips away whenever Sylvain starts getting a little mouthy with a tsk of his teeth before breaking out into a mean grin. “When can I cash out on that rain check?”


	2. Tell Me The Time And Place (I’ll Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them texting each other is so funny to Sylvain. Sometimes, Dimitri will send him photos of some birds or a nice neighborhood dog he sees while out on an evening walk, completely ignoring the previous texts from just hours before where the two of them sexted each other into a horny frenzy that ended in a call with them both moaning into each other’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I had a dream I posted this so I’m finally posting it 😐
> 
> unbeta’d once again bc I would rather die than have my friends read smut I write over for me 🙏🏾🥰 I wrote this on my phone over ?3 weeks??? and I give it a half assed read over for formatting or potential spelling or grammar errors before posting 🤞🏾 Sorry if anything doesn’t make sense / sounds weird 😳
> 
> chapter title from put it down by jazmine sullivan

  
  


Sylvain left the bathroom maybe ten minutes after Dimitri with a raspy throat and heart eyes the size of the moon. He had to take some time to calm himself down and clean up the mess the bottom half of his face was. His knees were still shaking from all of the filthy promises the man had rumbled in his ear while he gave Sylvain one of the best hand jobs he’s received in the past decade.

Mercedes had shot him a pointed look when he finally managed to slide back into their designated booth and Sylvain, ever the charmer, deviously grinned back with an air of faux innocence. 

“Something on my face?”, he questions, quickly blinking his eyes at her as he faked self consciousness and rubbed at his still puffy lips. “Shoot, I thought I got it all up. Silly me.”

Mercedes tuts her teeth in disapproval. “That was not safe,” she gently chided in that soft, breathy tone of hers. To her left, Annette and Felix were giggling in one another’s faces. Sylvain noticed the amount of empty shots at their table and had chosen to not comment on them when he sat back down. “Please be careful,” Mercedes stresses with a concerned pinch to her brows.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered,” Sylvain easily soothes. It takes his fuzzy mind a moment but he manages to fish his phone out of his back pocket and wave it in front of her. Before he gets a chance to open his mouth, a waitress comes over to their table and deposits some sickeningly colorful, salt rimmed drinks on their table. The new additions catch Annette’s attention and she dives for the lime green drink immediately. 

“Oh!” Mercedes gasps, trying to intercept Annette’s grabby hands which are shockingly stubborn for someone three-fourths of their way to drunk. “I’m sorry? We haven’t ordered anything for about forty minutes, you must have the wrong table.”

Sylvain blinks at that with a jolt. Shit. He was gone _that_ long?

The waitress places the final drink on the table before standing straight and tucking her platter under her arm. “Oh, this was a purchase covered by another patron over at the bar. No need to worry.” And then she’s walking off just as quickly as she came, leaving Mercedes sitting a bit stunned in her seat. 

Sylvain sees his phone light up with a notification and knows he doesn’t even need to look at it to know who it is. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a head of blond hair mingling about over at the bar counter and tries his hardest to keep from making eye contact.

Mercedes looks at Sylvain before smacking her glossy pink lips with a tilt of her head. “Well,” she starts, and Sylvain laughs when she reaches for the sloshy, bright pink lemonade drink. “Not that he needed it. But now he has my approval. You’re getting tested tomorrow though, mister.”

“Noted,” Sylvain jokes back, and he finally lets his eyes flicker up to meet the bright blue gem at the bar that heatedly stares back at him just as he reaches out for the electric blue drink.

_ On the house.  _

_ Give me a call so we can meet _

_ when you’re free. _

_ -D _

Sylvain is never free.

And neither is Dimitri, unfortunately.

Sylvain gets tested just as Mercie demanded (“Squeaky clean, baby!” “You’re _hopeless_.”) He also picks up overtime at the office to help with the third quarter crunch that always hits their department the hardest around this time of year and that unfortunately means he usually finds himself in his pajamas sitting at his cubicle on the weekend. Dimitri, from what Sylvain gleamed through their texts, also finds himself working late into the night with no rest on weekends.

Them texting each other is so funny to Sylvain. Sometimes, Dimitri will send him photos of some birds or a nice neighborhood dog he sees while out on an evening walk, completely ignoring the previous texts from just hours before where the two of them sexted each other into a horny frenzy that ended in a call with them both moaning into each other’s ears.  


Sylvain sometimes sends pictures of his cat Noodle, a hairless breed he adopted from the animal shelter that loves to snuggle into her dad’s chest for warmth and cries whenever she has to get out of the bath. Sometimes it’s snapshots of his chipotle order he’s eating for lunch at his desk. Or of Annette and Felix whenever they come over to commence their bi weekly Mario Kart tournament before it either gets too competitive to continue playing or Sylvain is stuck feeling like a third wheel in his own apartment. 

More often that not, though, it’s photos of himself. In the most recent one Sylvain remembers sending, he had used his full length body mirror at the front of his bed for the final blow. He was kneeling at the edge, pressing his chest down to the comforter and arching his bare ass into the air. His lacy underwear was visibly hanging around his ankles and his head was turned to look in the mirror. 

It’s one of his favorite poses to send to Dimitri. Sometimes he twists a hand beneath himself to cup his balls and his fingers will be shown playing with his hole, sticky lube catching the light of his bedroom and making him glisten. 

Sometimes he just sends the photo late into the night after he’s showered away a long day of work, too tired to play with Dimitri but awake enough to want to tease him. He usually passes out right after and is always pleased at the number of unread texts and missed calls that clog his notification wall when he wakes the following morning.

Sometimes he decides to send a video instead, shows how he plays with himself, zooming in on every lip bite, and his lens coincidentally goes grainy whenever he zooms in on how he works knuckle after knuckle into himself. He’ll sigh breathily over the slick sounds of him fingering himself and the video footage will pick up his ears flushing bright hot. Other times he’s loudly moaning, back still facing the mirror with his body twisted so he can film the way he whines his hips into a dirty grind, hole clenching around the width of the ribbed dildo he’s slowly fucking himself onto.

On occasion, when he’s really too tired to put much effort into showing himself off, he sends voice notes of him fucking his favorite suction dildo against his headboard. His phone catches every squeak of his bed frame, every slam of his headboard against his bedroom wall, every wrecked moan that slips passed his lips, every embarrassing squelch of his hole working around the slicked weight that presses against his prostate and gets him drooling into his bedding. In those moments, he doesn’t need to worry about camera stability with both of his hands free. He can mewl, arch his back, and curl his toes as much as he wants without worrying about making it look pretty.

Dimitri thinks everything he does is pretty, anyways.

“When can I see you,” is the first thing Sylvain hears just three minutes after sending his most recent voice note. He’s panting with his ass still up in the air. He’d had a vibrator on the highest setting pressed snug against his prostate which made him sing in under fifty seconds flat. He couldn’t help himself! Dimitri had sent a quick shot of him making a peace sign while he held up some healthy green juice from a vegan shop by his job. Sylvain doesn’t know what came over him but he’d been so devastated by an image sent four hours ago that he took the time to clean and prep himself -after an especially rough eleven hour shift, mind you- and ended up with a dildo up his ass. Win win situation, he got to fuck away the stress of his day while getting Dimitri worked up. He still hadn’t physically recovered by the time he sluggishly answered the face time call from Dimitri with his fingers still sticky with lube.

“Whenever you want, big guy,” Sylvain huffed, finally finding the energy to roll onto his back as he plucked his phone off the bed. Still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm, he rubs his cheek against a part of his comforter he has bunched towards him. “Well. That’s a lie. Sorry,” he sighs, flashing an apologetic smile to his camera.

Dimitri looks so devastated on his end Sylvain almost feels guilty. Almost, because he’s seen the backdrop in enough face time calls to know that the blond is currently at home in bed. He’d only feel bad if the man was still at work. “Just— _Jesus_. Shit, Syl. Give me a day. Or a weekend. Whatever we need. And I’ll clear my schedule just for us.”

Sylvain’s cheeks pinken and he laughs heartily at how earnest Dimitri still sounds over shitty WiFi. We? _Us_? “Oh, Dima,” he dramatically sighs, the power he has over the man making in feel big-headed, “You’d go through all of that trouble just for little ol’ me?”

“Sylvain.”

And the way his name is commanded, even over the crackle of his video feed, gets Sylvain’s stomach to roll and the power rush to drop. He rubs his thighs together.

He... guesses it could be fine since things at work are finally starting to wind down a bit. The angel and demon duo on his shoulders that sound suspiciously like Dorothea are telling him Screw The Man! and Screw _That_ Man, Especially.

“Well,” Sylvain starts, and then he’s laughing into his comforter. If he had a phone cord he’d be twirling that around his fingers while he kicked his feet back and forth in the air. “I’ll let you know tomorrow if we can finally do anything this weekend.” He bites his lip at the eager assent that whizzes on the other line. “I miss you too, Dima. Calls and photos don’t do you justice.”

By this point it had already been almost two months since they had first and last seen each other. Sylvain hasn’t felt like entertaining anyone else since that night at the bar. A fact that apparently stunned anyone he told. He’s oddly attached to the guy that was leading him by his hair those months ago just to end up being a down bad _mess_ over the phone. Every time him and Dimitri have tried to meet again in person their plans always fall through. Sylvain himself is a pretty patient guy and has kept himself sustained with their cat and mouse game over texts but he can tell Dimitri’s someone that gets off on the physical presence of their partner. 

“I feel the same,” Dimitri responds, a little dejected, and Sylvain coos at him. 

  
  


And maybe there’s some unknown force looking out for Sylvain. Some good karma finally getting repaid.

His boss actually lets him take the upcoming Thursday, Friday, and Monday off. They’re immensely grateful for Sylvain’s efforts in making sure they all met their numbers for the quarter before the holidays and they don’t want him to lose any PTO come time for the rollover period so they’re more than happy to let Sylvain take some extra days off. And even happier to no longer have to pay him double his hourly rate for any extra hours worked beyond his typical forty. 

Of course, even though Dimitri boasted a schedule clearing it was more of a heat of the moment type of thing. He did try his best to match up their days so he ends up only being truly free for two days out of Sylvain’s five day weekend. Even so, they’ll both take any and every small victory wherever they can get them.

Thursday afternoon Sylvain finds himself sitting across from Dimitri on his lunch break. It was the one day out of the week where he ate out for lunch and the blond had been ecstatic over text knowing Sylvain could make the drive downtown for the little, spur of the moment outing. They never had the chance to do this because Sylvain himself worked a decent forty five minute drive from Dimitri’s work and the commute time doubled near the lunch hour. 

They’re at a cute little French bistro near Dimitri’s job that serves delicious egg and chicken crepes and sparkling lemonade. Dimitri, Sylvain finds out, can barely taste a thing but still raves animatedly about the texture and color profile of his dish once it’s served to him.

Sylvain doesn’t understand half of the things he says but he watches on fondly as he drags his foot against Dimitri’s exposed ankle. It’s so nice to be able to see Dimitri in person and he was thrilled at how quickly the blond jumped at being able to see him, no matter if it was just for an hour during his lunch break.

He’s just as handsome as Sylvain remembered. His simple white dress shirt and black slacks combo looks expensive on him and he smells so good. Is that the same watch he wore back at the bar? It looks so good on him. Dimitri startles out of waxing poetic about food he can’t taste and looks at Sylvain as he continues to play footsie with him.

This move gets him a heavy make out in the backseat of his car. It’s as far as they can go with Dimitri still needing to finish out his work day so he settles for the kisses the blond bites into the side of his neck and the frantic grind of their clothed hips against one another. 

Because Sylvain can afford to be the one covered in cum since he’ll just go straight home after this, he ruins his boxers by coming in his pants when Dimitri digs his hands into the curve of his ass from his position under him. Afterwards, they’d worked on getting Dimitri off with clumsy hands and angled his cock so that his cum landed on Sylvain’s stomach and dripped down to his lap.

Dimitri had thankfully took up Sylvain’s offer to drop him off back at work when they’d realized he’d been cutting it too close to the end of his lunch for him to make the quick walk back. Sylvain had sat in the parking lot five minutes after the man had disappeared back inside his office building just to collect himself from the knee weakening kiss the blond had left him with before promising himself to the redhead for the weekend.

He gets some lovely advice from his friends.

_Be safe!!_ From Annette and Mercedes over a three way video call. Felix too, though he calls him a whore even as he protectively bundles Noodle against his chest and snatches her care bag from Sylvain.

Dorothea bullies him into sharing his location with everyone and makes him promise that he’ll periodically check in once he’d let it be known that he was going to go over this man’s house.

Marianne, shockingly enough, tells him she’s doing the same thing with some girls ( _Girls_! It’s plural) she met off Tinder. Sylvain, much to her embarrassment, high fives her and calls her his comrade. 

So come Friday evening Sylvain’s ready. He’s got a duffle bag for comfy clothes he can change into, toiletries, and some soft slippers he can wear around Dimitri’s absolutely... _massive_ downtown apartment.

He should have expected it- he slowly started recognizing the name Blaiddyd on some of the magazine stalls he’d see in the mall and downtown. There was more than enough likeness between Dimitri and the older man that graced some of the covers for Sylvain to realize he’d let the son of some CEO for a national marketing and finance firm fuck his throat loose those few months ago.

Dimitri had been slightly embarrassed when he’d eventually confirmed the information himself. “I have no interest in taking over the company,” he’d said one night over the phone, tone bashful. “My father just wants me to work at the company until he retires in two years so I can help my uncle once he transitions into his position.”

The Dimitri that greeted him at the door was anything but bashful.

Sylvain had been so worried about making sure he had rung the right apartment doorbell that he hadn’t even noticed the door opening until he was being pulled inside by a strong hand at the front of his shirt. The whiplash from the movement caused him to cry out before he saw Dimitri in front of him, the man grinning wildly as he crowded Sylvain against the door. He closed it with their combined weight and it wasn’t until the soft click of the lock being activated did Sylvain see Dimitri dip down before stealing his lips.

In a stark difference to the whirlwind of movement he’d just experienced Dimitri was kissing him so soft and deep, with his hands settling firmly on the slant of Sylvain’s hips and his thumbs rolling and pressing down against whatever skin they touched. Sylvain found himself mewling weakly against Dimitri’s lips, mouth easily parting as he stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s neck, uncaring of the duffle bag currently slung over his shoulder.

What could have been just minutes against the front door of Dimitri’s apartment felt like hours as Sylvain found himself victim to one of the most attentive, serial kissers he’s ever encountered. The bar scene and the lunch make out kisses were hurried. Rushed from the thought of potentially getting caught in public and frantic from the time restraints of both situations. Now, though, with the entire weekend ahead of themselves and within the privacy of Dimitri’s home the man is more bold and comfortable with his actions.

And he’s extremely talented. 

Sylvain’s making noises he didn’t even know he could make. Every time Dimitri massages the roof of his mouth with the tip of his tongue Sylvain keens and wraps himself around Dimitri even tighter, digs his hands into his crown of blond locks. His kisses and the sensual, borderline reverent groping all over his body gets Sylvain’s blood running boiling hot. He’s panting and aching for more when Dimitri finally lets up after pulling away from a wet kiss that makes him buckle against the door.

“Hi,” Sylvain says, dazed, and he bites his lip at the chuckle that’s sent his way.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Dimitri says as his greeting, ignoring Sylvain’s comment about Thursday’s lunch, and he dips in close to rub his nose against the redhead’s. Sylvain closes his eyes and returns the blond’s affections with a shaky inhale.

Sylvain’s lips feel numb by the time Dimitri eventually manages to pull away from him again. The man coos when he brings his hands up to rest on the sides of Sylvain’s face and drags the pads of his thumbs against the plush, kiss bitten fat of his lips. Sylvain’s eyes glaze over when one of those thumbs slips into his mouth and he sucks around it with ease.

“Do,” Dimitri starts, pressing in impossibly closer to Sylvain, and Sylvain internally preens at having this man’s undivided attention, “do you need to clean up before we...?”

Sylvain coaxes Dimitri’s thumb out of his mouth with a soft pop. “Nah, did all of that before co-!” His sentence gets cut off when Dimitri decides to heave him up into his arms before walking off deeper into the apartment, ripping a startled laugh from Sylvain. He’d ended up dropping his bag from the shock.

“Woah!”, he coughs out in between fits of laughter, and Dimitri playfully bites his exposed side where his shirt had risen up from the sudden motion. “At least show me around?”

Dimitri stops dead in his tracks and Sylvain can see the cloudy mist in his eye slowly begin to fade before his face breaks out in splotches of red. “Oh! Ah-, yes, of course. My apologies,” he stutters, back to that same bashful persona, as he sets Sylvain back down on his feet. 

Dimitri’s place is oddly... home-y. The entire elevator ride Sylvain had expected to be hit in the face with simple, modern black and white furnishing that plagues the typical bachelor pad but the man’s space is refreshingly colorful and punchy. Sylvain thinks he could probably see a shot of any part of Dimitri’s home catalogued in some indie magazine.

“Kitchen,” the man brings Sylvain back the way they came through a hallway donning all kinds of framed artwork, “and the living room.” An open spaced environment filled with conversation seats and various plants, a plush rug, an enormous couch and an even bigger TV in the living room. Sylvain looks over and sees the kitchen, just as chic-unique with its decor.

On the island counter is a platter of cheese and meats cut into various shapes, some empty glasses, and a few bottles of wine. “Charcuterie?”, questions Sylvain, amused.

Dimitri steps behind Sylvain and wraps an arm around his waist. “Hm,” he answers, noses up the side of Sylvain’s neck. “Was working on that when you arrived. Wanted to make sure you were fed after we...,” he trails off into pressing wet kisses against Sylvain’s neck. The redhead leans into his touch. “Fridge is stocked with whatever you might need and if nothing is to your tastes I could have something ordered.”

Sylvain resists the urge to scoff but he does roll his eyes even as he leans his head back against Dimitri’s shoulder. “You’re too much,” he croons softly, smiling at the happy noise Dimitri makes anyways. “Okay, what’s next?”

There’s the room meant to be his home office they pass by (which Sylvain definitely has plans to christen over the next few days) and the bathroom which looks like it belongs in some type of i-D spread. Sylvain took one look at the oval tub tucked away in the corner and snickered at the not so subtle cough Dimitri let out. Seems like he’s not the only one that has plans for what they’ll be doing in his space.

The last important room is, of course, Dimitri’s bedroom. He’s mostly familiar with Dimitri’s sheets since that’s what’s usually visible to him in their video calls. Tiled, deep emerald green marble slate decorates the walls and the leather bedding and dressing suite is a muted mustard color. His bed, low to the floor on its blocky frame, is centered in the middle of the wall and is the first thing that’s visible once the- the fucking _pivot door_ is pushed open. Sylvain’s positive one piece of furniture costs three months rent back at his place.

“Not what I expected,” Sylvain admits as he lays himself out across Dimitri’s very... very comfortable bed. He props his head up on his hand as he watches Dimitri mill about his room, fascinated.

“What did you expect?”, comes Dimitri’s question with a curious grin and a teasing lilt to his voice. He works on tying his hair back from his face as he starts walking towards where Sylvain is laid out on his bed. “You look stunning, by the way.”

“Your tongue down my throat a few minutes ago let me know that,” Sylvain teases, reaching out to Dimitri when the man is close enough.

In under five minutes Dimitri gets Sylvain moaning against his lips, hands anchored to the redhead’s ass underneath the fabric of his jeans from when he first pulled the man into his lap. Sylvain’s eyes roll back whenever Dimitri sucks on his tongue, pairing the action with a bruising squeeze to his ass. His own hands are gripped onto Dimitri’s wrist and his eyes flutter shut when the blond begins to coax him into a dirty whine against him.

When Sylvain pulls away from Dimitri’s mouth with a stuttered gasp the blond works on biting the skin above the neckline of his shirt. “Hah,” the redhead breathes out, teetering into a moan when he feels Dimitri’s fingers sneakily rub against his hole through his boxers.

“How many can you give me?”

“Hng?,” Sylvain intelligently responds back, body focused on chasing whatever pleasure Dimitri gives him. A whine is punched from his throat when the blond jerks him forwards. “Wha-“

“Orgasms, Syl,” are the words pressed into Sylvain’s clavicle. He shudders as he wraps his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders and hugs him close to his chest.

“Uh. _Ah_ \- for just tonight? Or the rest of the weekend?” Dimitri doesn’t answer and instead licks a wet trail from the dip of Sylvain’s neck up to his open mouth, grinning wildly as Sylvain physically melts into him. 

After a particularly wretched lick behind his teeth that leaves Sylvain reeling, Dimitri pulls away from his mouth with a pleased hum. “One for each photo you’ve sent me?”

Sylvain lolls his head to the side with a groan. Dimitri’s image bank of him has to be over one hundred items strong at this point. “Sure,” he shrugs, anchors his hands to Dimitri’s shoulders to ground himself as he begins rolling his hips again, “if you want to kill me. Realistically?”

Dimitri lifts his eyebrow, gaze intense and the blue of his eye is fully clouded over from the black of his pupil. The grip on his ass tightens and the redhead moans freely.

“Maybe six? To eight?,” Sylvain questions, unsure of his own stamina in the face of an unchained beast. There’s been two months worth of teasing on Sylvain’s end. Based off of the scene at the front door he just hopes he can walk after whatever Dimitri has planned for him. 

Haughtily, he arches an eyebrow back at the blond, tilts his head and bites his lip. He fails at keeping his grin from splitting his face when he sees Dimitri’s eye twitch. “Why, think you won’t be able to keep up?”

It took maybe eight seconds for Dimitri to manhandle Sylvain until he was laying face down in his bedding with his hips propped up in the air. Sylvain wasn’t even granted a moment to voice his surprise because as soon as Dimitri had him positioned the way he wanted he felt his jeans being pulled down mid thigh alongside his boxers.

Startled, he’d closed his legs with a soft yelp. His move was met with a sharp smack to the bulk of his thigh and he moaned as the area bloomed with heat from the impact.

“Keep up,” Dimitri tsks with a shake of his head. He easily knocks Sylvain’s legs apart with his knees while his hands take their home back on the curve of Sylvain’s ass. A few moments of reverent groping from Dimitri and watching how Sylvain’s ass spilled between his fingers when he squeezed roughly had the redhead attempting to muffle his noises into the comforter. He full body jerks when Dimitri pulls his cheeks apart and gently pets his hole in slow circles with his thumbs, whines when he feels how easily he puckers and gapes at the man’s touch due to his earlier prep.

He feels the bed dip and hears Dimitri move, causing his stomach to flip and his shoulders to hunch up to his ears. He reaches out a hand and yanks a pillow from the headboard towards him so he can hug it to his chest and bury his face in it. On his first inhale he moans from deep within his chest as he soaks in the scent of Dimitri, his lingering cologne and shampoo from the pillow. Let’s it settle bone deep with a satisfied moan.

The second inhale is cut off when he feels Dimitri’s tongue begin to lick him open.

His thumbs hold Sylvain open and steady while he works on getting the entire area wet with the flat of his tongue. It takes minimal effort to get Sylvain loose enough for Dimitri to slip his tongue inside of him, causing the redhead’s whines to pitch and his toes to point and curl.

Dimitri’s a sloppy eater, indicative of the drool that coats his chin and the under curve of Sylvain’s ass. Even still, he possesses more than enough enthusiastic finesse and easily gets Sylvain arching his back and his hands gripping hard enough on the sheets that he manages to upend an edge from its fitted corner.

Dimitri holds Sylvain’s hips still, forcing him to endure the pleasure of switching between spearing Sylvain on his tongue and mouthing at the heavy weight of his balls. There are a few moments where his grip lets up enough and allows Sylvain the satisfaction of grinding against his face with a stuttered cry before he leans back in and stakes his claim over the redhead’s body.

“I,” Sylvain begins with a devastated whine caught in his throat. His entire body trembles from the efforts of keeping up the position. After a few moments he forgoes talking and instead bites into the pillow as his eyes roll back when Dimitri does something exceptionally nice with his tongue.

Sylvain can’t remember the last time he’s had someone do this to him so the sensation is foreign, as if he’s experiencing it all for the first time again. He’s usually the one doing the mouthing so he’s getting a little overwhelmed, especially because of how quickly Dimitri gets him teetering to the edge. Dimitri has him tingling all over and seems to be getting off on every reaction he manages to pull out of Sylvain with his tongue alone, if his appreciative and encouraging groaning at every sound Sylvain makes is anything to go by.

“Wait, wait _waitwait_ ,” Sylvain hurries out when the heat in his belly spikes and settles lava hot in his groin. He arches away from Dimitri with all of his might and musters enough energy to twist his body to get a look at the man.

His pants are unzipped, hanging low on his waist and his sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows. The look in his eye is borderline feral but he’s still gentle and attentive, easily letting up at what seems to be a distress signal coming from Sylvain. 

“Is something wrong?”, he asks, worried, gently rubs one of his hands up Sylvain’s thigh. He has no care for the spit that dribbles down his chin and pools in the dips of his exposed collarbone, focusing all of his attention on the man below him.

Sylvain’s stomach lurches. “Ah,” he begins, face going hot as he starts to feel embarrassed. “N-no,” he says, a bit meek, “I just. Was about to cum, that’s all.”

The answer leaves Dimitri momentarily stunned before he breaks out into a grin, chin dipping towards his chest as he lightly shakes his head. Silently, he moves Sylvain onto his back and pulls his jeans and boxers fully off before letting them drop to the floor. In the next moment, Dimitri grips at one of Sylvain’s ankles and forcefully yanks him down to the edge of the bed.

Sylvain, with all his grace, yelps and scrambles against the sheets, gasping and whining through the entire ordeal even as his body starts running hot again.

His whine is especially pathetic when Dimitri gets his legs spread and pinned to the mattress with his hands hooked tight under the bulk of Sylvain’s knees. The redhead’s cock jerks against his stomach and his hands come up to rest on Dimitri’s wrists, fingers stroking along his pulse points. 

“Getting you to come is the entire point, sweetheart,” is Dimitri’s response, voice dripping in heated sugar as he drops low to his knees. Sylvain can’t hide the twitch he makes and something hot gurgles in his chest with anticipation. “How else will we get you to eight tonight?”

Sylvain’s stunned response is caught in his throat the moment Dimitri descends back upon him. His back arches and his ears burn hot as Dimitri resumes messily eating him out, waves of horny shame washing over him when he realizes he’s addicted to the sound of the man slurping and licking him out.

He cries out and his hands find their way to Dimitri’s ponytail. The man harshly moans when he accidentally tugs on his hair and the vibrations shoot through Sylvain like a bullet. His legs tense against the weight of Dimitri in an attempt to close. All he’s able to get out is a warning yelp before he spends across his stomach in quick ribbons.

Dimitri moans with him, ecstatic at getting the man to cum from his tongue, amps up the pressure of his lips and tongue against his fluttering hole and coaxes him through the waves. He only lets up when he feels a weak tug at his ears, eye darting up to see Sylvain looking down at him with a flushed, heavy lidded expression.

Sylvain’s abs clench and his toes begin to curl when he feels Dimitri drag his tongue up to his sack, lathering it in wet heat and frothy spit. He whimpers weakly, turns his head to the side and bring his arms back up to grip the sheets above his head.

Dimitri doesn’t stop. He open mouth kisses his way up Sylvain’s length- internally pleased that the man is still hard, and his eye glints when he licks at the underside of his tip and gets a jerk out of Sylvain. He takes advantage of the redhead not looking in his direction and envelops the head of his cock between his lips, inwardly smirking when Sylvain’s head whips towards him.

“Wh-,” he barely gets out, stopping to gasp in dazed shock when Dimitri easily takes him down to the base and swallows around him. His moan comes deep from his gut when he realizes the man has no intention to bob his head, content with pursing his lips at the base and fucking his dick with the tight, wet hollow of his throat.

Sylvain’s second orgasm is practically pulled from him. He’s rendered helpless with Dimitri still pinning him down to the bed and every wet gag around his cock punches the air from his chest and melts him further into the blond’s bedding. Dimitri alternates between rough gagging and soft rolls of his tongue and lips as he stays suctioned to the base. Within minutes, Sylvain’s shooting down Dimitri’s throat with tears running down his own face and a warbled cry leaving his own throat, neck strained and face red from the force of it.

When Dimitri finally lets up Sylvain’s trembling and babbling nonsensically, hands rough when they take hold of Dimitri’s collar and pull him up the length of his body. There’s no finesse to the kiss they crash into, all teeth and tongue, but the musky, bitter taste of himself and the overall sensation still gets Sylvain’s eyes rolling into the back of his head and his nails scratching down Dimitri’s arms.

“That sounded like a good one,” Dimitri coos as he licks away at the salty wetness on Sylvain’s cheek. The redhead shivers at how scratchy the blond’s voice is.

What the _fuck_? “You...,” he starts, coughing around his dry throat, “Ugh.”

“I agree,” Dimitri soothes with a fond smile, works on massaging the burning in Sylvain’s thighs. When he sees Sylvain coming down from his high be begins to sneakily trail a hand back down to his hole and starts to lazily circle and pet it with his middle and ring fingers.

Sylvain’s breath stutters in his chest and he whines high in his throat even as his legs fall open again, body mindless and just too easy and eager for whatever Dimitri wants to give him. “J-just,” he stutters, inhales sharply when he feels those two fingers begin to breach him, “go slow, go slow, goslowgoslow _goslooooow-_ ” he slurs, mind turning to mush as Dimitri heads his request. His head dips into the pillow and his eyes begin to flutter shut.

In under fifteen thrusts Dimitri finds his prostate, and the blond had the nerve to grin triumphantly when he saw Sylvain’s eyes snap open with a startled cry. He pets the spongy bundle of nerves, massages it with tight loopy motions and broad sweeps that gets Sylvain leaking on his own stomach.

Sylvain has to lock his hands behind Dimitri’s neck in order to ground himself. His lip is getting bitten raw from the force of it between his teeth and he’s shaking uncontrollably. He comes for the third time with Dimitri’s tongue in his mouth muffling his cries, his body only able to conjure up a weak sputtle that joins the rest of his release in the dip of his bellybutton. Even so, this one’s no less if not more intense than the first two, and Sylvain has to break away from Dimitri with a pained sob when the pleasure shows no signs of stopping and begins to crest to the point of pain.

Dimitri follows Sylvain’s body as the man hunches and curls away from him, gently pulling his fingers out of him within the same motion. He easily surrounds the man with his weight, cradles and props his head with a toned forearm while his freed hand works on smoothing out the goosebumps that has blossomed across his skin.

“Holy shit,” Sylvain mewls, eyes bleary as he tries to focus on everything at once and nothing at all. He swipes away any lingering tears before he’s met with the view of Dimitri’s smug face. “What the fuck.”

His chest is heaving. Dimitri lightly taps it with a handsome grin.

“Wanna take a break?”

Sylvain turns to look at Dimitri with a stunned expression. “You couldn’t get another drop out of me even if you tried,” he huffs out, snapping his legs shut when he hears Dimitri make a questioning noise, “and NO. That was not a challenge but a fact. Yes on the break. Please.”

Dimitri simply hums his assent. In the midst of everything, Sylvain’s shirt had bunched up to settle just below his armpits so he helps the man out of it, tossing it in the same direction as his pants. Uncaring of the mess still on Sylvain’s stomach, he wraps his arms around him and rolls, repositioning them so they’re laying face to face on their sides.

“I left the food out,” Dimitri mumbles. Sylvain feels damp everywhere.

“I want to take a shower,” he tests, watching Dimitri’s eye sparkle at the request.

“And if I suggest a bath instead?”, Dimitri slowly proposes, tucking some of Sylvain’s hair behind his ear. That was a little too easy.

Sylvain pretends to think it over just to watch Dimitri squirm. “Do you have lavender and eucalyptus oil?”

Dimitri rolls his eye. “Of course. Who doesn’t?” Sylvain rolls his eyes back at him and the man just laughs at his reaction. Dimitri pats Sylvain’s ass once before heaving himself off the bed. “I’ll have everything ready in fifteen minutes.”

Sylvain turns over and rests his heated cheek against his bicep, lazed out on the man’s bed while he looks at him with that same fascination from earlier. Dimitri leans back over to stroke some of Sylvain’s bangs back and out of his face.

“Glad you’re here,” he says, tone warm, rubs his thumb against the ridges of Sylvain’s ear.

Aw. That makes Sylvain smile. Just a little. No, he’s not smiling big or leaning into the man’s chest. Not at all. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think of dima’s apartment being furnished as a mix of Lenny kravitz Brazil home he showed in 2019 and the Miami house he used to live in back in like 1999. Obsessed with both . 
> 
> they will fuck farreal next chapter I just wanted this out of my notes app 🙏🏾✌🏾

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !


End file.
